Nectin proteins are a related group of immunoglobulin-like cell adhesion molecules involved in cell-cell interactions. Nectin proteins are expressed in a wide variety of cell types including epithelial and endothelial cells and hematopoietic cells. The nectin proteins include nectin-1 and nectin-2, which are also referred to as poliovirus receptor related (PRR) proteins 1 and 2 and Herpesvirus entry (Hve) proteins C and B, respectively. Multiple forms of nectin-1 and nectin-2 resulting from alternative splicing have been identified. Another polypeptide related by significant sequence similarity to these nectin polypeptides is the poliovirus receptor (PVR), also called CD155 protein.
In order to develop more effective treatments for conditions and diseases involving cell-cell interactions or the binding of herpesviruses to cells, information is needed about the biological roles and activities of nectin polypeptides, and about the characteristics of previously unidentified members of the nectin polypeptide family in particular.